HimenoYoukainoMiko!
by Hime-Jun-Hi
Summary: WILL turn into a Kingdom heart'sInuyasha xover Lemmon in 4th chappy! bad at summary's.... read and find out what it's all about!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu… BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!!!

NOTE: This kag/sesshy fic…. Might turn out to be a crossover... just make ANY suggestions for my story that you have…… even if YOU think there stupid.

(Naraku and Kikyo are gone, the Shikon-no-tama… is completed, and back inside a fully trained, Miko Kagome. Sango and Miroku are engaged, and Kag can STILL go through the well…)

Flash

Kagome was about 5 years old. She was also different from other girl's. SHE was a Youkai! And not just ANY Youkai! She was one of the last 'Timber wolf- Youkai-Miko'! Her hair was white with pink stripes, her eye's were a deep and unnatural blue (with pink around the edges), Her claw's were pink, and she had a pink snow-flake on her forehead. SHE was also the ere to the NORTHERN LAND'S!!!

Kagome RAN though the, moon-lit, forest while carrying her little, baby brother, in her OWN small arms! There mother and father were still fighting there deadly foe! There frenetic yet worried yell's still haunted in her young ear's. "Run!!! And don't look back!!!" She kept running faster and faster into the, snow covered forest until…

flash

Kagome awoke with a start! It was the night before… the night of her birth… and she was STILL in the feudal era! She was one of five to survive the final battle. The OTHER lucky survivor's had been, Shippo, Sango, Miroku... and…. Shesshomaru (Rin was FAR from the final battle). She just wished Inuyasha could have been so lucky. Inu died while shielding her…. AND gave her Tetsusaiga. With his last breath he had said. "Seek the truth… Northern…. Hime…." And then he had died.

Ever since those words…. Had come from her BEST FRIENDS mouth… not only did the vivid dream's follow…. But so did Sesshomaru. He NEVER left her alone (except to bathe). Of course… she didn't mind MUCH. She couldn't. She'd (Inu and Sango had know for month's before the final battle) LOVED and THOUGHT about the Tai-Youkai, 24/7…. 365… for the longest time. There were just two issues to consider.

Sesshy hate's human's

HER other… more embarrassing………. Dream's.

Instead of going back to sleep… kag headed towards the well….. but just as she was about to jump….. Stopped her….

Hime-Jun-Hi: WELL?!! As you may have guessed…. I NEED REVIEW'S TO CONTINUE WITH MY STORY!!! SO REVIEW ALREADY!!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!! I even have it set up so that ALL TYPE'S of REVIEW'S… are excepted….. arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: OK! I'll NOT even THINK about continuing until I get at least 5 review's!!!!

Enjoy!

The 'thing' that had stopped her…. Was none other than…. Our favorite…. Tai-Youkai…. Sesshomaru?!!! Before Kag could register the concerned look on his face…. Her lip's were captured with his!

Now…. Kag may have been confused…. But…. She still was melting in his arm's…. and was very…. VERY MUCH turned on as his HENTAI hands…. Lightly trailed her body….

Just as he was about to rip her cloth's off…. From, lack of keeping his self control…. They heard a crying boy's voice whisper…. "Kagome neechan…. How will I find you….?" And it was coming from the well!!!

Kagome and Sesshy were at the well in a flash (Sesshy in a neutral curiosity…. At why his scent was similar to Kagome's………….. He also smelt tear's AND blood…………)!!!! Just as suddenly as they had reached the well…. Kag was screaming…. "Shoutei (younger/little brother)?!!!" "Kagome neechan!!!" Shouted the choked voice, that was Sota's voice! Then they heard him faint.

As suddenly as he had witnessed there reunion…. He saw Kag glow…. And levitate her, bloody, little brother out of the well…. But when she turned to Sesshomaru…. He was stunned beyond belief!!!! Her eye's were Glowing!!! One was blue…. And one was Pink!!! NOT to mention a faintly glowing symbol on her forehead!!!! She was indeed who he thought her to be…. The RIGHTFUL ere to the land's of the North!!!

Just as quickly as it had appeared…. It was gone…. and Kagome had fainted. However…. Just before she fainted…. He heard her chant a spell…. One that let her know what had happened…. In her dream's….

Hime-Jun-Hi: Aishiteru to all!!! I won't post again until I have 5 review's (at least)! Now…. You will push the button and review ...

Now…. What could have happened…? Any ideas?!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu…. OR Kingdom Heart's…. and sesshy's a hentai right now cuz there BOTH in heat…. AND it's sping…………

Flash

She in Sota's mind…. As a silent misty scene appeared…. She saw a figure attack there mother…. Who was a key-blade wielder,…. And her little brother, as he tried to stop the attack…. But instead Hanna Higurashi…. Was dropping him down the well!!!

Flash

When kag awoke…. She remembered nothing of the dream…. And a now 10 yr old Shippo had his head on her stomach. Sota was knocked out in the corner…. Miroku and Sango were gone…. and Sesshy and Kirara were taking night watch, in front of the hut.

Suddenly Kag, noticed the package by her side! So she cradled Shippo (bridle style) while getting up, lay him next to Sota, healed Sota, and looked towards the package.

It had a note, and locket (with the northern symbol on it) attached to it. She put the locket on emidietally opened the note to read it…. And as she read…. Silent tear's came down her eye's. It read...

_**Dearest daughter, Kagome,**_

_**If you are reading this, then that mean's that we are both dead…. Leaving you and your sibling's alone…. For this I am sorry. However you must find our family's allies…. as well as those still loyal to us. The other land's ruler's, all white miko's, and your older cousin, who also was hidden in another world, are your allies…. And supported us…. As they should you. You must find your Key-Blade to find your cousin. He is hidden in a human form…. Called Riku…. However…. He is half kitsune…. Half timber-ookami. Ask, and he will help you. I wish you luck…. And wish I could have watched you three grow. In this package are my last gift's to you. Use you power's and heart to activate your weapon's.**_

_**Happy Birthday,**_

_**Your Okaasan,**_

_**Lady Shimmer**_

_**P.S. The seal will soon break…. Realeasing your true form and abilities. Then your training as a child will also be revealed….**_

By the time she had finished, tear's were falling down her face like a flowing river. And as she opened the package…. what she saw stunned her! The package contained A gorgeous fight-kimono, covered with snow-flake's, two dagger's (with the northern crest on them), one katana (with the northern crest on it), and one staff (with a snow-flake shape on top of gold dragon's head…. It's body wrapped around a silver staff….). The entire set-up made it clear just WHO she was…

She then put on the Kimono, strapped the dagger's on…. Where they were hidden…. Put on her katana…. In plane sight…. and picked up the staff. Then stood, and walked outside, to see…. Sesshomaru?!!! Suddenly she remembered earlier and blushed prettily…

Hime-Jun-Hi: Thanks' a bunch…. Now…. If we can only get it up to ten review's TOTAL…. Please Review….. What do YOU think will happen….? AND…. Do you want the NEXT chapter to be a LEMON?!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Arigato Reviewers!

Disclaimer: Don't OWN….. BUT I wish I did……..

Sesshomaru was in awe of the goddess in front of him…. And it turned him turned on…. When she blushed. Before either knew it…. She was in his arms…. Bridal style…. And there lips were locked in a breathy, passionate kiss…. As he sped them into the forest.

For some reason, even though raised human, her Youkai came into her mind and said. 'He is the one we truly love…. Let him take us. He will help in creating strong pups….' Before her mind could process what EXACTTLY was meant by this…. She felt her back being pushed against a tree, and her kimono open….

Kagome's mind went blank…. as she tried not to moan at seeing the, now naked, Sesshomaru looking lovingly/lustfully… at her. Suddenly, his mouth and hands were upon her breasts…. As she felt a soft, large, fury appendage (his TAIL) on her thigh's and moaned. He purred to her. "Do you want this Sesshomaru….?" …. As he inserted his tail in, up to her barrier while smirking. She would be his. HIS MATE!!!!

She was crying out in sweet bliss as he twitched his tail inside her. Her cries turned to scream's as he (while still twitching his tail) gently moved his tail in and out, in and out, over and over again…. All the while his tongue and hand's traversed her body.

At first it had hurt somewhat…. To be stretched like that…. But now it felt good. She was in complete, oblivious, bliss….until, as she was about to cum, and he pulled his tail out that is….

She growled at him, instinct's taking over. She grabbed his shaft roughly and squeezed lightly while stroking it…. And that's when she noticed that his eyes were now red. Too far gone to care though…. She didn't notice him laying her, heated body, on the ground…. until…. He shoved quickly, yet gently into her.

Her screams of pain were muffled as he covered her mouth with his, stilling his movement's while stroking her hair….

Soon the pain was replaced by pleasure and she bucked her hip's into him. He groaned. Then he pulled out, torturously slow, and SLAMED back in, making her cry out.

Almost immediately cry's and moan's filled the air as she screamed at him to pump 'harder' and 'faster'. He gladly complied to her wishes. And all too soon, they came…. together…. And HARD.

A blinding flash hit the area…. As two cries of pleasure were heard throughout a 10 mile radius! And then they both past out…. His seed still pumping into her womb…. The WHOLE time they slept.

They had marked each other…. And her TRUE form, training, and memory,…. Had been released. She would remember as soon as she awoke.

When they woke up, Kagome and Sesshomaru were at it again (except while bathing)…. Then slept till noon.

Soon after that Kagome remembered her mother's letter, and showed it to Sesshomaru…. While SHE took this opportunity to gingerly put her clothing on….

Suddenly (As Sesshy was reading Kagome's mom's letter) Kagura and Kanna came to them, in a rush! Both lay a bundle, each, down…. And Kagura calmly said (to a poised twosome). "Stand down. A demon was attacking these two…. So we killed them and brought them here….. I believe they are fine. The girl must have some power's to hold her own though…. Take care…. And good luck." "Good bye!!! Hope to meet you all again!!! Arigato!" Cheered Kanna (MUCH perkier WITH a soul…. isn't she….)! Then the two disappeared into the night sky…. On Kagura's feather. However after they did…. Both (Kag. and Sesshy.) caught smell…. And sight of the two that were in the bundle's…. and they were…. Jaken….. AND…. (a 12 yr old) Rin?!!!!

HimeJunHi0- NEED MORE IDEAS….. please?


End file.
